La navidad con tres fantasmas
by Genee
Summary: Yamato murió en aquella navidad, fue suicidio, la verdad. Taichi había sido testigo de ello, le dolió haberle enterrado. Hikari no dejaba de sentirse culpable, en parte lo era. Sora estaba enojada, como siempre. Mimi solo quería una navidad feliz, no le importaba cómo. Y, Koushiro, quería picar el bendito pastel de una buena vez por todas. [Yamakari-Koumi-Sorachi]


**Declaraciones:**

Digimon pertenece a Toei o Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Historia basada en el libro de Charles Dickens: Un cuento de Navidad.

**Respecto a la historia, algo que deben saber:**

El pollo frito, KFC, no es publicidad que quise hacer, es una tradición japonesa para esa fecha.

Se hace uso de algunas frases que me gustaron de la historia original de C.D.

Akyra no es el nombre del abuelo, vaya usted a saber.

Sí, los Digimon sí existen en esta historia.

Historia "T" porque se me salieron dos palabras malsonantes.

Lo del "Sorachi" es un Tai por Sora. Pa' que no digan que siempre hago Taiora. ¡Ven, los milagros sí que existen!

Koumi porque el Takimi estaba ya agotado en "Tres historias para navidad" fic que nació del foro Proyecto 1-8 y que, en un principio, era este, pero como me equivoqué creyendo que era un Yamakari en vez de un Yamayako... 13 meses después, muestro la obra original.

* * *

_¡Disfruten -o no- la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

La Navidad con tres fantasmas.

.

.

.

* * *

**(***)**

Yamato estaba muerto, para empezar. No cabía la menor duda al respecto. Todos lo sabían, Sora lo supo de inmediato, Mimi, Koushiro, Miyako y Hikari, que estaban allí, lo supieron. También Taichi, había sido él quien lo dio por muerto en primer lugar. No fueron sus puños, ni sus palabras lo que mataron a Yamato, fueron los ojos marrones que reflejaron la desconfianza y la traición que sintió Taichi cuando le descubrió a su mejor amigo besando a Hikari en los labios. No, en realidad el joven músico murió a propio pulso, al actuar a traición detrás de Taichi, al besar a Hikari a solo pocos metros lejos del mejor amigo y hermano. Él mismo clavó los clavos sobre el ataúd, pero no era él quien yacía enterrado en el profundo hoyo que la mismísima muerte hubo cavado para la ocasión. No, no fue Yamato quien fue velado y sepultado en plena víspera de Navidad. Había sido la amistad que tanto les costó construir y ver crecer juntos lo que estaba realmente a siete metros bajo tierra.

¿Sabía Taichi que Yamato estaba muerto? Por supuesto que sí. Fue su voz ronca y enojada la que sentenció ese hecho, fue aquel puño apretado que asestó en el rostro de Yamato lo que hizo que todos se enteraran del suicidio del muchacho. Todos presenciaron cuando toda la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas al mayor de los Yagami, las vieron enrojecerse y arder de celos, y rabia. Se suponía que estaban reunidos para celebrar un día especial, pero termino siendo el lugar en donde dos amigos dejaron de verse como tal.

¡Ay, pero qué impulsivo era Taichi! ¡Joven testarudo, egoísta, celoso y descontrolado quien no miraba más allá de su propia verdad! No entraba en razón y tergiversaba los hechos a conveniencia suya. No aceptó consejo, ni objeciones. Tan pronto enterró bajo tierra los lazos de su amistad con Yamato, llevó a su hermana lejos y prohibió cualquier tipo de interacción entre los dos jóvenes amantes. Esa era su última palabra y cualquiera que se interpusiera a ella sería tomado como el peor de los enemigos.

Mucho influía la mirada asesina, el ceño apretado y la boca fruncida de Taichi para que Hikari no tuviera novios ni pretendientes. Taichi era considerado un hermano dominante y celoso que veía a su hermana como una dulce niña que podía ser corrompida por cualquiera. Por más que le dijesen que Hikari no era la niña pequeña que él creía ver todos los días seguía negándose a la idea de que esta había crecido ya. Jamás creyó tener que ser él quien espantara a Yamato lejos de su hermana. El mismo muchacho le había acompañado varias veces a partirles los rostros a los otros chicos que pretendían tener algo con su hermanita. ¿En qué momento pasó de protector a atacante, de amigo a traicionero?

Sora intentaba tranquilizarle. Pedía desesperada que regresara a la reunión y hablase con Yamato. Yamato estaba muerto, eso era lo único cierto para Taichi.

—Estás cegado por los celos, Taichi.

—No. No digas nada, Sora, no quiero que mi rabia acabe arremetiendo contra ti. Cúrate en salud y déjame solo, este tema no te concierne.

Sora, que se ofendía con cualquier cosa que decía Taichi siempre, se detuvo de golpe a no ser este caso la excepción. Poco le importaba que fuese su novio, no tenía derecho de hablarle de ese modo. Cuando estaba así, todo cabreado y empecatado, llegaba a ser la persona más insoportable del planeta, más cortante que cualquier viento, más pertinaz que cualquier nevada, más insensible a las súplicas de la lluvia torrencial. No estaba dispuesta a recibir ningún maltrato de la versión psicópata y sobreprotectora de Taichi.

Hikari esperaba en el auto, enojada y triste por todo lo que había pasado. Sentía culpa, en parte lo era.

Sora dijo, antes de retirarse por completo, lo siguiente:

—Deberías de saber que estás haciéndole daño a las personas que quieres por una absurdez.

—Tú deberías de saber que este no es tú problema, —Debió haberse callado justo en esa última frase. Sin embargo, continuó y dijo—: ...en vez de estar todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hago o no.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le miró con confusión. ¿Quién era ese sujeto que se parecía mucho a Taichi y que actuaba como un patán? No lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo, Sora lo único que deseaba era que volviese su novio, el real—. Comprende que no solo estás estropeando la tarde de Hikari y Yamato, sino la de todos. Mimi se esforzó mucho en reunirnos aquí y los demás estaban entusiasmados con la idea de compartir como una familia. No seas el cretino que arruinó la navidad. Regresa y actúa como un hombre.

¿Mencioné qué cualquiera que se interpusiera contra la última palabra del joven Yagami sería visto como el enemigo?

—¡¿Lo sabías no?! Sabías que Yamato utilizaba a Hikari y no dijiste nada. ¿Qué clase de novia defiende al patán que se aprovecha de mi hermana? Eres una traidora.

—A quién llamas patán ahora, hasta hace unos minutos, llamabas amigo. Y para que lo sepas, estás desvariando, nada sabía del asunto hasta que me enteré que por esa razón estaban peleando ustedes dos hoy.

—¿Amigo? —Taichi rio seco y cortante—. Ese imbécil ya no lo es. Nunca más. ¿Y, del lado de quién estás? Me da la impresión que le defiendes.

—No estoy de ningún lado, no defiendo a nadie. No justifico la mentira ni los secretos de tu hermana y de Yamato, pero tu forma de exaltarlo todo como si se tratara del peor crimen es ridícula. No seas un idiota, Taichi.

Las personas que todavía hacían sus compras navideñas pasaban por el lado de la pareja que discutía en medio de la acera. La discusión daba la impresión de no tener un pronto final, sin embargo, fueron las palabras enrabiadas de Taichi quién concluyó todo el meollo, no supo lo que dijo, tampoco cómo fue capaz de escupir tanto veneno. Estaba fuera de sí.

—¡No te entrometas en mi vida! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de sermonearme de una vez por todas?! Eres esa vocecita chillona y fastidiosa que cree tener la razón todo el tiempo. Ya basta de que te creas mi madre o que tienes algún derecho natural sobre mí porque no lo tienes. ¡Hikari es mi hermana! ¡Rayos, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que creerte mi consciencia?!

Fuertes palabras de las que Sora no pudo escapar. Cualquier otra persona hubiese pensado que el que hablaba e insultaba era un ser totalmente ajeno a Taichi, un ser irracional, lleno de cólera y decepción que no le importaba herir a cualquiera, pero Sora no era cualquier persona. Todos saben, incluso el agresor verbal que se parece a Taichi pero no lo es, lo fácil que resulta ofender a la muchacha. La mano envenenada por el sentimiento herido en Sora golpeó la mejilla hirviente por los celos de Taichi. Los ojos en la muchacha ganaron un color rojo alrededor y su nariz comenzaba a moquear. Nunca jamás había visto este lado oscuro en Taichi, él no era de los que decía aquellas cosas tan hirientes, mucho menos de los que lastimaban, más si se trataba de ella.

La cosa debió durar medio minuto, tal vez un minuto, pero pareció una hora. Taichi miró a Sora. Estaba más que entendido que la novia no estaría esta vez de su lado. A decir verdad, nunca lo estaba, no veía caso en seguir con un asunto que estaba por extinguirse.

—Supongo que ya elegiste un bando —dijo Taichi luego de reaccionar a la cachetada de la otra.

**(***)**

¡Pobre de la pequeña Hikari que en medio de la noche llora por la terquedad de su hermano! Pobre de aquella niña que ya no lo es, por aquellas lagrimas que rogaron no salir y que, en cambio, fluyen como un río que vuelve a su cauce. Mira a través de su ventana, la niebla se tragaba cada edificio y casa de la cuadra. La bruma y la oscuridad se habían intensificado, de tal modo, que era imposible ver nada más que la nada lúgubre y solitaria. A pesar de todo, Hikari no sentía rabia contra su hermano. Quería tenerla, sentir los dientes castañear por el vapor intoxicado de los malos sentimientos de un furor enardecido y creciente. Y, no obstante, solo sentía pena, Taichi no era capaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz.

Dejó de lamentarse y caminó hasta la sala. Yuuko y Susumo deberían de estar en la fiesta donde los Izumi y, envista que los planes de cenar esa Nochebuena se truncaron por los celos desbocados de un hermano mayor, ninguno de los dos Yagami pudieron comer de la exquisita comida que Tachikawa Mimi había preparado con tanto esmero.

Haciendo honor al emblema de Taichi, quien intentaba comer una pizza vieja y fría, Hikari se armó de valor y, mirando directo a los ojos a su hermano, dijo:

—Lo siento. Lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta manera que Yamato y yo...

—Ya, no sigas, no traigas imágenes a mi cabeza que no deseo tener. Lo vuestro nunca pasó, ¿entendido?

—¡No! —Las mejillas de la joven se hincharon como globo. Le importaba un bledo parecer una mocosa consentida, estaba decidida a defender su punto—. No haré como si nada pasó.

—Hikari...

—¡No, Onii-chan! Si Yamato no te dijo nada fue porque yo se lo pedí.

—No quiero escuchar esto.

Taichi se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse. No contaba con que Hikari se le pararía al frente y le impediría el paso. Si algo estaba claro esa noche, es que la otra no daría su brazo a torcer.

¡¿Qué Taichi quería empetacarse la vida?! Bien, que lo hiciera con gusto si eso deseaba hacer, pero no le daría el placer de quedar como un ignorante del tema, primero le diría todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Yamato quiso hacerlo muchas veces, decirte la verdad, pero yo le decía que era muy pronto. Que debíamos esperar el momento oportuno. Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más difícil se hacía decirte que estábamos salien...

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya basta!

Tenedores y platos cayeron al piso cuando Taichi golpeó con fuerza la mesa. ¿Había decidido desde un principio ponerse la venda en los ojos y echarle toda la culpa a Yamato? Sí, y escuchar de boca de su propia hermana —quien era de esperarse era una víctima más ante los ojos de Yagami— decir que estaba lúcida cuando cayó en las garras de Yamato Ishida, era demasiado para él. La rabia de hace un minuto no se comparaba con la que estaba sintiendo ahora. Si algo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era regresar a casa de Mimi y golpear, otra vez, a Yamato en la cara hasta dejarle sin un diente a la vista.

Todo enojado dio zanjadas hasta fuera del apartamento. Su hermana no le impidió esta vez el paso. Le conocía como a nadie más, Taichi necesitaba meditar a solas, quizá, si tenía la suficiente esperanza y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un milagro sucedería y, por lo menos, él sería capaz de escuchar las otras versiones de la historia.

**(***)**

Luego de varios repiques, al fin Taichi tomó el teléfono, del otro lado se encontraba Mimi, una Mimi muy exaltada pero que, paradójicamente, mantenía total calma. Faltaban cuatro horas para Navidad y un mal entendido no era suficiente excusa para no pasar este día con los mejores amigos de la infancia. Pidió al amigo que reconsiderara regresar, que pensara cabeza fría, que se duchara y luego regresara a la casa donde los demás le esperarían sin ningún prejuicio ni nada parecido. Era Navidad y, según las películas y cuentos estadounidenses, esta época es de amor, amistad y recuerdos que se forman al lado de personas que en algún momento fueron especiales en sus vidas. No debería echar a perder un buen recuerdo con tan poca cosa como una mentira piadosa.

—_Cantaremos villancicos, comeremos pastel ¡Mmm, pastel de chocolate, tú preferido! Y, adivina, ¡haremos el amigo secreto! Eso significa regalos, Taichi. ¿No te perderías de un buen regalo, eh? Y no hagas lío, Sora no está enojada. Si hasta se está riendo a todo pulmón, te cuento que no son las copas de vino que no ha parado de beber desde que te fuiste lo que causa su felicidad. Esa mujer es pura diversión. ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Solo faltas tú y Hika._

—No iré. No insistas.

—_¿Qué pasa con tu espíritu navideño?_

—Se ahogó en el escusado junto al espíritu de la amistad verdadera. Al parecer, ninguna de las dos existe. Adiós, Mimi. Sé que se divertirán sin mí.

.

**(***)**

.

Anduvo por la ciudad adornada de luces que escapaban de la niebla. Caminó solo hasta el KFC más cercano a su casa y esperó en la larga cola que se había formado. Las Navidades en Japón sin un buen pollo frito no serían navidades, por más que Tachikawa insistiera en que, en el pavo, había más glamour. Él no era gringo como para estar cantando villancicos y comiendo pavo, y tampoco era amigo de Yamato.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo le recordaba a Yamato y su alevosía! Traicionero-Ishida. Canalla-Ishida. Mentiroso-Ishida. Mintió con respecto a ser un buen amigo, mintió cuando le dijo que era como un hermano para él, mintió cuando dijo que nunca más volvería a estar celoso del hermano de otra madre.

—¡Patrañas, maldito rubio de mierda! —El hombre delante de él, que encima era rubio, giró a verle con malos ojos—. Eres un mitómano por excelencia. No hablo con usted. Deje de mírame así ¡¿Acaso nunca ha visto a alguien pelear solo?!

Había enloquecido. El hombre en la fila regresó a la conversación que llevaba con la que se suponía era su novia. Taichi prosiguió peleando con un Yamato que no estaba presente.

—Tenía razón. Nunca superó lo de Takeru, y como Takeru me veía como un hermano él fue en busca de mi hermana y le... ¡Maldito Yamato! ¡Maldita Navidad de mierda! Ojalá No te hubieses metido con mi hermana, Matty —Aquella ultima oración salió más triste de lo que quiso.

Escuchó a la mujer darle la bienvenida a KFC y pedir su orden. Pidió el especial de Navidad, luego se arrepintió, él no volvería celebrar la navidad nunca más como señal de protesta ante la perfidia de su hermano del alma; así que pidió algo que no fuese el especial de navidad y, luego de recibir su comida, se sentó al lado de una ventana que no mostraba nada en especial. Taichi tomó su triste cena en el lugar más frecuentado por los nipones durante estas fechas, sin embargo, seguía pareciendo patético al comer solo en un restaurante lleno de parejas que se daban las manos y besaban durante todo el rato. Se entretuvo con un crucigrama a medio empezar en un periódico viejo y después se marchó a su casa para acostarse.

Caminó por las mismas calles, del mismo modo solitario que hace un rato. ¡Todavía más niebla y más frío! Un frío punzante, penetrante, mordiente. Se abrazó asimismo para conservar el calor de su cuerpo. Con cada paso que daba su cerebro recreaba una y otra vez la melodía de la vieja y nostálgica armónica de su ex mejor amigo. No solo le hizo sentir miserable, sino que pensaba en todas la veces que junto a él vivieron aventuras excitantes en el otro mundo, dolorosas, divertidas, únicas, momentos en los que crecieron y forjaron un lazo de amistad que creyó era indestructible. No exageró al decir que Yama había muerto cuando lo pilló con sus labios sobre los de Hikari, aquél niño que fue capaz de recibir una flecha junto a él para salvar al Digimundo y al mundo real ya no estaba. Quizá, también, después de todo, Taichi de once años estaba sepultado del mismo modo que el otro muchacho, pero esa era una verdad que Taichi no se molestaba en querer saber.

A pesar de la neblina y la oscuridad de Odaiba esa noche, el muchacho dio con el edificio donde vivía. Se detuvo al frente del portón de rejas negras y suspiró. Capaz y tenía suerte de no encontrarse con Hikari al entrar, odiaba tener que sentir decepción al mirarle, era por ello que no lo había hecho desde que descubrió la horrible verdad. El frente estaba tan oscuro que el mismo Tai, que conocía cada piedra, no dudó en ir tanteando con las manos. La niebla y la escarcha pendían sobre el negro y viejo portón del edificio. Subió las escaleras y dio con la puerta de su casa; entró, se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y bebió un poco de agua fría y refrescante. Dio paso hasta su habitación pero terminó dando con la habitación de su hermana menor. Contempló la pintura blanca y caprichosamente inmaculada de la entrada al mundo de Hikari, y se marchó al poco rato.

Cansado y desilusionado con Hika, dolido con Sora y cabreado con Yama..., enojado, se tiró de espalda al colchón y cerró los ojos. Ahora incomodo, dio vueltas hasta quedar de frente a la entrada de su habitación.

Bien, es una realidad que la manilla de la puerta no tenía nada especial excepto que era muy grande. También es cierto que Taichi la había visto noche y día durante todo el tiempo que llevaba residiendo en aquel lugar. Cierto también que Taichi tenía tan poco de eso que se llama fantasía como cualquier hombre de la gran ciudad de Odaiba. Y, entonces que alguien me explique, si es que puede, cómo ocurrió que al observar detenidamente la cerradura de la puerta, y sin que se diera un proceso intermedio de cambio, Tai no vio un cerrojo, sino el rostro de su abuelo muerto en el cerrojo.

El rostro de Akyra. No era como las sombras que muchas veces dieron formas en su habitación oscura, impenetrables, sino que tenía una luz alicaída, como las llamas casi extintas de una chimenea. Le miraba con esos ojos vivos y punzantes que una vez reconoció en el rostro de su querido abuelo. Sus cabellos pelicanos se mecían como si alguien estuviera soplando desde atrás, una corriente aire, el soplo del viento; y aunque tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mantenían una inmovilidad perfecta. Esto y su coloración lívida le hacían horripilante; pero a pesar del rostro y de su control, el horror parecía ser algo más que una parte de su propia expresión.

El pomo de la puerta ganó más atención de parte de Taichi de la que nunca antes le había dado jamás. Cuando se concentró en el objeto, incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos, este dejó de tener la cara de Akyra y volvió a ser tan solo un pomo más. Taichi vaciló un poco, dudaba con respecto a creer o no si lo que había visto fue real o había sido una ilusión causada por el sueño que estuvo a punto de vencerle.

—¡Bah! —exclamó—. Tonterías. No puede ser...

Se dio vuelta sobre el colchón. Inmediatamente regresó la mirada hacia la entrada. Aún tenía la imagen de su viejo abuelo en la cabeza como para no creer que volvería a parecer. La sensación de que le miraban le corroía por dentro. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo había sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero no parecía muy convencido.

La brisa fría de la noche entraba por su ventana. Se levantó de golpe al sentir la corriente de aire helado sobre su espalda. Eso era más extraño que haber visto al abuelo que desde hace años había olvidado recordar, se suponía que el seguro estaba pasado y con ello la ventana estaba más que sellada. ¡Estaba ya desvariando! Los muertos no vuelven a la vida, tampoco regresan solo para asustar a un simple mortal.

Taichi se dio la vuelta y, entonces, allí lo vio, sentado en la cama donde segundos antes él había estado acostado observando la perilla convertirse en una ilusión muy real, como la que estaban viendo ahora sus ojos.

—¿_Ojīsan_? Estás... estás...

No lo podía creer. Seguía sin hacerlo. Era él, no cabía la menor duda al respecto. Ese hombre con cejas pobladas y blancas, con arrugas en la frente y pelo enmarañado entre blanco y café le miraba como una vez su abuelo le miró. Era un espectro. El espectro de su _Ojīsan._

—Hijo mío. Qué grandes estás.

—_Ojīsan, ¿ojīsan?_

Continuaba llamando a su abuelo, incrédulo, no conseguía formular una palabra diferente. Akyra sonrió.

—Sí, hijo, soy yo. No estás enloqueciendo.

—¡Pero tú estás...!

—¿Muerto? Eso lo sé. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que viniera a verte. Pensé que ya mis huesos estaban demasiado calcinados como para andar dando vueltas por estos lares, ya veo que no es así. ¿Quieres algún consejo?

Taichi, que había comenzado a temblar inconscientemente, miraba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula floja. El muchacho estaba paralizado ante la escena, estupefacto, es la palabra que define mejor a las emociones del más vivo dentro de la habitación. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos rezando en su fuero interior para que lo que estaba frente suyo fuese producto del enfado que tomó esta tarde y no porque se volvía loco con cada segundo consumido en el reloj.

—¿Sigues dudando de que esté aquí?

Al ver que no se trataba de una fantasía, el más joven dio un salto y, a tropezones, corrió como poseso e intentó salir de la habitación. Eso quiso. Abrió una y otra, y otra, y otra vez la puerta; sin embargo, la acción seguía repitiéndose como cuando un CD rayado repite la misma palabra de una canción sin cesar. Estaba emocionalmente desequilibrado, abrumado, desesperado por huir del fantasmagórico abuelo parlanchín.

—Hijo mío, no es a mí a quien debes de temer, sino a los tres fantasmas que vendrán a por ti esta noche. Al parecer no has sido un buen hermano, ni un buen amigo o novio.

—¿Qué sucede _Ojīsan?_ ¡Tú no eres real! ¡No se supone que estés aquí! ¡Hikari, Hikari! ¡Me he vuelto loco, Hikari, ayuda!

Akyra torció los ojos y, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, mandó de culo a Taichi hacia el suelo, le dio vuelta para que dejara de golpear la puerta y le arrastró hasta sus pies para que le viera y prestara atención de una vez por todas. El joven solo se dedicó a ver en silencio al otro, sudando todo el miedo que alguna vez pudo sentir, pero en silencio y sentado, como un cachorro amaestrado.

—¡Cálmate, que no he venido a matarte, coño!

—Pero tú estás...

—¿Regresamos a lo mismo? Sí, sí, sí. Morí y se supone que debería estar jugando ajedrez con la parca, pero no es así. De no ser por ti, no estaría aquí. Pero ya ves, uno nunca deja de ser abuelo, ni siquiera cuando lo han cremado.

—Pero yo no te he llamado, ni siquiera he pensado en ti.

—Hijo mío, no es necesario que me lo digas, he estado observándote día y noche durante los últimos años y recordar a este difunto no ha sido lo primordial. Sé que tu nueva vida te ha alejado de quien realmente eres. Te he visto cometer errores una y otra vez, rara vez has conseguido remediarlos. No te culpo, eso es parte de ser humano, y de estar vivo, por supuesto. Pero no he venido por eso. Porque a pesar de que te has dejado consumar por el trabajo y por la competencia laboral que este implica tener, no es lo más erróneo en tu vida.

Taichi miraba con atención. Su abuelo continuó hablando y entre frase y frase, dijo:

—Ya no es una prueba de valor, ni se trata de matar demonios digitales. Esto es diferente, porque antes te jugabas la vida, morir no es tan doloroso como lo han hecho ver, ¡mírame a mí, que sigo tan mono como siempre! Lo realmente doloroso es vivir sin vivir en absoluto.

»Tengo muy poco tiempo y no podré explicarte todo detenidamente, pero ten en cuenta una cosa: no siempre podrás manejar la vida de los demás a tu antojo. Eres consciente de que todos toman tu palabra muy en serio, eres alguien en quien se confiar y al que siempre acudirán, no por ello serás dueño de sus vidas.

—¿Lo dices por Hikari? Pero lo has visto, ¡ese canalla de Matt se ha aprovechado de tu Hika-chan!

—Hijo, Taichi-kun, lo peor que una persona puede hacer es alejar a quienes ama por una tontería. ¿No tomas mi experiencia como ejemplo? Yo estuve en tu lugar al no querer como esposo de mi hija a tu padre. Imagina si hubiese seguido con mi terquedad, tú y tu hermana no existirían. Lo hubiese lamentado siempre, ustedes han sido lo mejor de mi vida.

Taichi se puso de pie. Ya no asustado, ya no temeroso a la figura que tardó en reconocer como el fantasma de su abuelo muerto. Estaba de pie porque no quería escuchar de un aparecido que estaba equivocado, él no lo estaba..., él no había traicionado, ocultado y mentido para sacar provecho de la hermana de nadie. La traición del mejor amigo le quemaba las venas y le chupaba cualquier sentimiento condescendiente que pudiera tener con Yamato-manos-largas-Ishida. Expuso su punto y lo dejó tirado sobre la mesa. Si lo quería tomar en cuenta, bien, sino, podía regresar y continuar jugando ajedrez o cartas en el más allá. Eso le dijo como conclusión a Akyra.

Irreverente, terco y, ahora, sentenciado por las almas del mas allá. Akyra levantó el mentón y los cielos retumbaron con las gloriosas notas de los rayos y truenos que silbaban entre las nubes grises y lóbregas de la noche. Una sinfonía de caos se avecindaba y el fantasma lo sabía. Los vientos huracanados removieron cada hoja suelta, cada fotografía, cualquier objeto liviano dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. La voz de Akyra se distorsionó, ciento de voces coreaban la misma oración una y otra vez:

_«El tiempo se acaba. La llegada de los tres fantasmas del pasado, presente y futuro se avecina. El reloj marcará la hora de encuentro: a las doce de la noche, durante los próximos tres días te mostraran lo que te niegas a ver. ¡Hay de aquella pobre alma que no sea mansa y pura como paloma! ¡Ay, de aquél que no se arrepiente de sus actos más oscuros!»_

Del cuerpo fantasmal de Akyra salieron decenas de almas, como si estas compusieran la imagen del viejo. El viento cesó, los truenos se callaron, la ventana nunca se abrió y Taichi acostado miraba el pomo de la puerta.

Alterado ante lo que supo de inmediato era un sueño demasiado real, se puso de pie de un solo salto. Nada había sido movido, todo seguía en su lugar y no había vista de fantasmas ni de nadie más cerca. Pero no fue un sueño, la voz del abuelo regresó en ecos que se repetían por todo el apartamento uno tras otro:

—No te querrás arrepentir luego de las malas decisiones que tomaste hoy.

—_Ojīsan._

Susurró, entendiendo que muy pronto tendría visitas desde el más allá.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Un año después, aquí está la dichosa historia de Navidad. Vaya, JK, no te vayas a acostumbrar a estos regalos, ¿eh? A menos que me regales más Taioras preciosos. Si lo publiqué fue por ti, aunque no haya sido pensado en ti/(?). Es necesario decir que sí habrá mucho Yamakari, pero que es obvio que primero debemos centrarnos en Taichi.

Well, no me queda más nada que decir, sino: _¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes!_

_Ciao. Grazzie mile por leer._


End file.
